The State of Play
by Wandering the Arid Sea
Summary: What was Aizen thinking as he was sentenced by the Council ? Speculation based on recent chapters.


Disclaimer: Bleach is property of Tite Kubo.

Summary: What was Aizen thinking as he was sentenced by the Council ? Speculation based on recent chapters.

"italics" - speaking

_"italics"_ - zanpakuto / mind to mind

_italics_ - thoughts

Oh what a tangled web we weave,  
>When first we practice to deceive!<p>

- Sir Walter Scott, Marmion.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>h**e** _of_ sTaTe _of_ Play

Aizen smiles placidly.

The kido used to bind him is one of those deliciously esoteric powers that the Council has branded forbidden out of fear. It would be a tiresome chore to even breathe under the weight of its power, for a lesser being.

Somewhere far off he can hear the pompous asses begin their summations in strident tones. _Finally, it seemed like this farce would never end._

Unable to move in his seat, confined to one (dull) viewpoint, served no food and listening to these old men conducting a kangaroo court had made these last few days among the most…uncomfortable in his existence.

As the "judges" drone on listlessly he decides to indulge himself with a memory of Pavarotti singing Caruso. A weakness, Aizen admits. He was entirely too fond of things beyond the grey borders of Soul society even as the paragon of virtue heading the Fifth division. Besides, it's far better than any dirge he knows.

Despite having tuned out the majority of the so called "trial" he is still following it. While their pontifications mean nothing to him; their voices, scents and other little telltales are valued. When he is free once more he will kill any of these fools who stand against him and those who run to him swearing fealty, but only after bleeding them dry.

_Still, would probably be too much of a bother to track down all these cockroaches. Probably best if I send my followers after the errant few who feel that they can outdistance my arm._

He fondly recalls how the Council tried and _failed_ to have him executed. These dolts just didn't seem to understand that he is on a different level. Yamamoto could not kill him, not could any of their pitiful toys or mundane implements harm him. Mayuri had some truly insidious poisons but he overcame those too and very nearly got free thanks to some hitherto unknown side effects.

It still brings a smile to his face despite the phantom pains in his neck to recall Yamamoto attempting to behead him under direct order from the insensate Council who thought that Old Reliability was disobeying them.

Fond memories; eclipsed only by the following verbal (only) Council order to destroy any record of the failed execution.

The years are beginning to add up. A thousand here, a few hundred there, the list goes on and on as they list his "crimes" and it takes a great deal of effort to suppress a grin when they mention forswearing his oaths, something about honour this and that and the position of captain blah blah blah. Still the list goes on.

Aizen's senses, dulled as they are, still detect the fidgeting as some members drift out to sea under the monotonous proceedings of which he is committing the salient points to memory.

The hours are beginning to lengthen. However will he pass the time ?

A play he decides after some thought. He recently read some Shakespeare after investigating the young ryoka.

_Othello ? Hmm. Boring in the extreme after the first go round. Hamlet ? Too many parallels to the current state of Soul society to have much meaning. The Tempest, likewise is one life already lived._

Aizen is torn between a choice of Romeo and Juliet or A midsummer night's dream. _What would Kurosaki choose ?_

"I WILL NOW READ THE DECISION!" booms the Speaker's gravelly stentorian voice with just a faint trace of spittle marring it.

"AIZEN SOSUKE, FORMER CAPTAIN OF THE 5TH DIVISION, I HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO 18,800 YEARS IMPRISONMENT IN MUKEN, THE 8TH AND LOWEST LEVEL OF THE UNDERGROUND PRISON"

Aizen pauses for a moment to be sure he has the Council's full attention. This is so terribly exciting! Well, not really in light of past exploits, but his first words after 10 days of near non-stop trial. Best make them memorable.

Whatever will he do ? They are wondering. Hardened criminals have, despite themselves, been known to beseech mercy. Some remain defiant in their rage against the Council, others cry or like children go kicking and screaming whilst a few go quietly with head held high in quiet dignity as they feel that justice is on their side and that one day, this corrupt government will be overthrown.

Briefly he savors their attention and basks in the spotlight. After all, what use would it be to set a stage and not stand upon it ?

_"You are such an attention loving whore"_

Aizen very nearly blinks at that (which would have been disastrous). The voice is dreamlike and annoying faint. A whisper of wind scattering leaves. A sound at the edge of hearing. If only he could just...

_Ah, Kyōka Suigetsu , how nice of you to join me. Please be seated, you are just in time to witness the climax of this act._

If he were a lesser man he would take solace in the connection to this zanpakuto despite the barriers placed between them and break down here on stage in happiness at their reunion. It is a piece of his soul after all.

Despite his zanpakuto's squawking about his "pretensions" Aizen moves on.

Modulating his voice, he replies with as much hubris as he can muster, which is quite a bit.

"I see"

Two simple words delivered in a clipped fashion and it's as if he slapped them.

The scrapping chairs pushed backwards, the collective intake of breaths and incandescent frothing at his temerity is music to his ears.

He basks in their frisson anger for a moment. Outmaneuvering these aristocrats required no great thought or skill. He foresaw their actions long ago and prepared for this moment days ago.

Aizen decides on a smooth cut. Something gentle with no arterial spurts making a mess of things. They won't even feel it. _Most of it anyway._

"So you think you can sentence me"

_Food for thought Kurosaki; how do you think the original Oken was created ? Hmm, now now Kurosaki, think before you answer._

It appears that some of the nobles were regaining their wits. Most will probably write it off as defiance. Petty childishness as he is unable to lash out in any other way. Going out with a whimper. Most will not see the wound he has inflicted on Council, not now at least, it is such a small thing after all and so easily overlooked.

"I find that somewhat ridiculous"

He ends by arraying his features for smug superiority and his eyes in dry amusement as if pitying them.

"NGAHHHH"

Goodness gracious. The member to his left is having a fit. Poor fellow. Some of the others have actually noticed. It would have been so much if he had simply passed; now he will most likely be forced to step down quietly or failing that, be killed for allowing himself to react visibly in front of the prisoner, that is, if he doesn't commit suicide first to retain what honour he has.

And there is no doubt it is a "he", equal rights being something only the humans have struggled to achieve. Unbidden he remembers the scandal caused by Shihōin Yoruichi taking up the mantle of the Corps Commander of the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō over a century ago. It was perfectly all right for a woman to take up a post in healing or research but a noblewoman of impeccable pedigree to oversee and take part in the more...unsavory side of things, now that really caused a stirred before Yamamoto quieted things down by reminding them it was within his purview how Gotei 13 appointments were handled.

"Traitor! Don't get cocky just because you're immortal!" _Yes, you can not kill me. I am beyond you maggots._

"Gag and blindfold him this instant!" _Out of sight and out of mind hmm ? Let's ALL put our heads into the sand and hope for the best._

"RAISE HIS SENTENCE TO 20,000 YEARS!" _How droll. I will find this one first and save him for last._

The chamber is positively apoplectic. A good thing they have Unohana to turn to. _Unlike the rest of Rukongai._

As the living shadow undulates around him, gagging his mouth and finally covering his free eye, Aizen does not give them the satisfaction of showing fear or worry or regret at their so called judgments.

He calmly regards them, unperturbed by their actions.

ixi

Aizen takes a moment to embrace the engulfing darkness. It would be boring if he simply adjusted to it. Better to let it take its course and slowly settle around him.

_"Did you enjoy that Aizen, mhmmm ? Strutting around the stage and preening under the lights in full view of everyone. I should think it a good thing they silenced you. Who knows how far you would have gone ?"_

Alas, all good things come to an end.

Aizen would roll his eyes if such a feat were possible under the binding kido. He opts for respectable silence. Kyōka Suigetsu is pleased, euphoric even; to be reunited with him but in her usual fashion everything must be done in the manner of nails raking across a board.

_No no, not "her". Kyōka Suigetsu _itself _is an illusion and takes whatever form it finds most pleasing..., _Aizen reminds himself... o_r vexing. _He stays silent, mind wandering as he considers the darkness around him, moving without focusing on anything in particular. The darkness reminds him of something.

What did Kurosaki call that move ?

_Mugetsu._

That sends his zanpakuto off on a tangent. There is some heated debate on the nature of Kurosaki's attack for a while as his gaolers made the necessary preparations for his interment.

_"Hmm, a candle perhaps is the best illustration. Burning at both ends it shines twice as bright but only half as long. He said that he would lose all his shinigami powers. A concentration of power, existence, being compressed in a single moment of time as an attack. The totality of his power -"_

His zanpakuto halts midsentence and he sighs. He was hoping to avoid this particular conversation until he could devise a more...pleasant...way of dealing with the subject. When he hears its feminine hiss Aizen knows he must face the music.

_"Even for a supremely fucked up mind… this rates a whole new category… beyond even the power trip you-" _She sputters. "_You decided that you wanted to lose your powers since KUROSAKI ICHIGO was losing his ?"_

That is not the heart of the matter though; she is more concerned with the reckless manner in which he executed it. He could have pretended to lose by unleashing her on Kurosaki and Urahara but in his anguish he let his emotions get the better of him.

He must stop her quickly before she gains steam. While his features can't be changed at least he can keep his voice neutral. Small mercies.

_You know my heart._

Hah, let her chew on that!

Aizen learnt long ago that it was much easier to fake wisdom that it was to actually attain it. What the eyes see and ears hear, the mind believes. Now for a mysterious smile and a period of silence which he can not break or if he does, must be to dismiss the topic at hand as irrelevant.

Given the nature of their separation she is desynchronized for the moment and unable to glimpse his innermost thoughts. As it is with him, a possible mystery grabs her attention completely and she pauses to examine it, letting her mind free.

For a moment he reviews his memory of attaining his shikai, playing a game of chess where he could not see the other side and most of his own pieces. A most...disconcerting experience.

In time, she smiles. Mollified for now.

_"My my, that is interesting"_

_Having reviewed my memories you will note Urahara's reaction to my mention of the Spirit King._

_"Yes, most enlightening. It would seem that there is no doubt anymore where he stands" _Aizen is disquieted for a moment and unsure why until he realizes it is her voice. Or more specifically Kisuke's voice that she is using to speak, _"or what he accedes to"_ He much prefer her using feminine tones compared to Kisuke's.

They lapse into peaceful silence, grateful for each other's presence. Gradually he becomes aware of a divide within him. He examines it for a moment before removing it.

_"I take it you will not hesitate again against him"_

Now that he knows the truth, could he really ?

_No, I will not._

_"Good. Your ...fascination with that man has always been a source of concern to me, Sosuke"_ Maternal now with just the faintest hint of derision.

He raises a mental eyebrow, not falling for her tricks. Her musical laughter lingers a while before fading. She is grinning now.

_"When do you think he will find out ?"_

A difficult question and the only one that he does not have a satisfactory answer for. Kurosaki is quite adept at accomplishing things that are deemed impossible but nevertheless displays maddeningly little initiative outside of Urahara's machinations and his own sense of morality. He is a reactionary agent not a catalyst.

_Who knows ? Days, weeks, months, perhaps years even. It is difficult to understate the innate capacity for self delusion in the face unwelcome truths._

_"Hmmmmm. Don't play coy. Your act may have fooled those simpletons but you can not lie to me"_

She adroitly unwinds the treads and searches out all possible angles. He enjoys her enthusiasm and takes pleasure at the mischief dancing in her mismatched eyes.

_I must admit that I put certain pieces into play before my fall._ He can not totally hide the pride in his voice as he replies to her.

_"Reeaaallllly now Aizen"_ she begins and he is instantly wary. Her moods are difficult to guess and can oscillate wildly from one to another. Or is this just another facade she puts up ?

_"You can not hide your arrogance from me. You honestly believed that you could force the change on Soul society. Mhmmmmmm"_

It was stupid, he knows, to force change. Even had he not despaired at surviving Kurosaki's final attack and proceeded to complete the Oken it would have taken eons to outride the resonance he had created in attempting to recast **all** of Soul Society.

He can already see the gears in her head grinding and preempts the discussion on warfare.

_When the map is unrolled, the dagger is revealed! _

_"Please Aizen"_ her tone sly _"say that enough times and you might even come to believe it"_

As usual, she is devastatingly perceptive.

_The plans of gods can be divined but who can-_

_"- fathom the human heart ? Mhmmmm. Try 'by their fruit will you recognize them' my dear"_

_A touch, a touch, I do confess._

In time they tire of sparring and begin craft his speech to Kurosaki. Allowing of course for the regular interruptions here and there as the boy screams or shouts or more likely, tries to lop of his head if beating him to a pulp does not work.

Kyōka Suigetsu takes her place on stage, twirling and is replaced by a scowling young man. The curtain is rising.

Aizen takes his places on stage, the lights come on and the rehearsal begins.

It must be nuanced. Off the cuff delivery! Naturally all of it will have been mapped out in advance.

The right expressions, the correct tone of voice; ah his voice, he must fill it with anguish, despair, desolation, tinge it with hope and determination. His stance will need to be threatening, lofty, warm and then sad. And his eyes; they must dance with mischief, be filled with anguish, sorrow, remorse and pride.

He will open his arms.

"They claim their labours are to build a heaven, yet their heaven is populated with horrors..."*

* * *

><p>AN: I have dyslexia so I might have missed some things in spelling. Critiques are welcome. I am always looking for ways to improve my writing.<p>

*Doctor Manhattan, Watchmen. READ THE COMIC, the movie does not do justice to that masterpiece.


End file.
